


Vancouver

by engel82



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vancouver feels like a part of him that was taken away, and he's aching to get it back..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vancouver

It’s raining in Vancouver. It shouldn’t matter though, because he’s in LA. Hot, sunny—1078 miles, 18 fucking hours away from Vancouver—LA.

Riley turns off the TV and closes his eyes. He tries to hear the rain that is falling up there. Tries to smell it; tries to feel it. He never thought he could miss it; the icy water rolling down his face, soaking his clothes, and freezing him to his bones. Vancouver feels like a part of him that was taken away, and he’s aching to get it back.

He runs his fingers trough his hair and loudly exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Riley takes his cell phone from the coffee table, flips it open, quickly types a message, and sends it without thinking twice.

_Come back to me._

He waits for a minute that feels like hours. His phone stays silent. Silent like the rain he doesn’t hear, like the laughs he cannot share, like the whispers of promises he’s left behind.

It’s raining in Vancouver, and LA never felt so much like Hell.

*~*~*

It’s raining in Vancouver, the sound of which brings memories crashing unto him like a waterfall.

Jensen opens his eyes to the darkness of the night tainted by streetlights. There are shadows from their past dancing on his bedroom walls, forcing him to remember empty promises and drowned dreams. The touch that kept him warm, the lips that tasted his, the words that kept him sane… it’s all gone. It’s an overwhelming void in this city he used to call home.

He listens to the storm for an hour that feels like seconds. He gasps for air he didn’t know he needed, so sharply it’s hurting. Jensen can’t stay there, lying still in bed; the raindrops against the windows are too loud, reminiscent of the silence that’s been suffocating him since he bothered answering this morning.

_I never left._

He untangles himself from his sheets and gets out of his room. He ignores the pleading looks of the dogs when he walks past them to go out into the night. Jensen shivers under the cold rain; his shirt gets soaked rapidly and sticks to his body. He’s not crying though; he’s done crying. He stands in the middle of the chaos, without shelter, and around him, the rain finally falls silently.

It’s raining in Vancouver. And in the stormy night, a broken man stands alone.

*~*~*  


It’s raining in Vancouver. It’s terrifyingly soothing, like the promise of long-lost freedom.

Riley stands outside, in the middle of the driveway, staring at the closed door through the veil of raindrops; letting the water roll down on him. He soaks in the hope, lets it wash away what remains of his pride. He’s waiting; waiting for his redemption, waiting for an answer. Nothing else matters, but his forgiveness.

Jensen steps out slowly, walking toward Riley like he’s a mirage until they face each other; until the need to say those words hurts so much all Riley can do is shake under Jensen’s gaze.

 

_Can I have another chance?_

Their lips part in silent apologies as Riley reaches and curls his fist in Jensen’s shirt, pulling him closer, crashing their mouths together with unspoken words, begging for another chance with desperate promises. The response is immediate; Jensen’s arms wrap themselves around him, welcoming. Their lips taste like the rain, like the sun; taste like everything that’s been missing.

It’s raining in Vancouver, but all that matters are the bodies gripping each other with every broken piece of themselves until their storm is over.


End file.
